NEW Beyond Belief 20
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: Five more stories. What's truth? What's fiction? Can you figure it out.
1. Story1: Daydream Believer

Beyond Belief 2.0

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Beyond Belief. The True Stories I do not own either they are stories that were told to me by various people: Names, dates, and places have been changed in the true stories to protect those involved. The fictional stories are copyrighted by me.

**We live in a world where the real and unreal live side by side.**

**Where it's difficult to tell what is fantasy and what is reality.**

**Tonight we will tell five stories. Some of based on real events and others are just pure fiction.**

**Can you figure out which is which?**

**Be careful you may discover the answers are …**

**BEYOND BELIEF.**

Host: Hello, and welcome to another beyond belief fanfiction. Tonight, you will read five stories. Some based on actual events and some pure fiction. Can you guess which is which… Lots of people like books and fans are always coming up with theories to endings of books and what they think will happen. Marissa likes to predict the end of books but she's yet to get a prediction right.

Story #1: Daydream Believer

Narrator: I've loved Harry Potter ever since I first read it. I was actually against reading it at first because I thought a book about a wizard? That's stupid! But I had been convinced by my mother to give the first book a try and I was just sucked in. After that Harry Potter became the center of my world so when I found out my friend Aaliyah was into Harry Potter too I was so excited. Anyway, the 6th book had just come out a few days before. I was on chapter 11 and she was on chapter 6 and we were talking about different theories.

Aaliyah: I'm telling you, Dumbledore is gonna die in this one. He's old and Harry doesn't need him anymore.

Marissa: It's just a blackened hand. He's powerful enough to get over it.

Aaliyah: But he's so old. He's not what he used to be.

Marissa: I still don't know.

Aaliyah: I do. Just like I know Snape is evil. Luckily, he won't be around for long.

Marissa: Thank god for that! I hate Snape.

Aaliyah: I do too.

Marissa: Think he'll kill someone?

Aaliyah: Most likely.

Narrator: Suddenly things started to click in my mind. Dumbledore being old, Snape being evil and possibly killing someone. It came to be like a scene in a movie. Dumbledore was unarmed and pleading with Snape who took up his wand and yelled 'Avada Kedavra' and then a green light flashed through my brain.

Marissa: That's it!

Aaliyah: What are you talking about?

Marissa: Dumbledore is old and on the brink of death right?

Aaliyah: Yes.

Marissa: Snape is evil and needs to go right?

Aaliyah: Yes.

Marissa: Snape kills Dumbledore!

Aaliyah: O my god! That's brilliant! How did you come up with that?

Marissa: It just came to me.

Aaliyah: Ok. That's our theory.

Narrator: We shook hands on it. A few days later I had finishing up the book and I had just gotten to the scene on the tower when…

Marissa:(gasps) O my god! Snape killed Dumbledore! Snape killed Dumbledore! I was right! O my god. I was right…

The End

Host: What happened here? Was Marissa's day dream just that? If so how do you explain how accurately she predicted the end of the half blood prince. None of her theories had ever been right before and were never right again. Did she have some spiritual connection to JK Rowling that she didn't know about or was it all just a coincidence? Is this story true or did I just dream this up?


	2. Story 2: The e-mails

Host: Most people find computers very resourceful. Sally Parker 's family could never afford a computer before but with Mr. Parker's new promotion they can finally afford one but Sally is about to discover something very unusual about it.

Story 2: The Emails

Narrator: When my father got a new promotion at work everyone was excited. Especially me. My parents had promised that if my father got the promotion that they would get me a computer for my birthday. I had been eyeing the new Macbook Pro in the apple store ever since it came out. So, my birthday finally came and low and below I got a macbook pro. I plugged it in right away. I couldn't wait to start using it. When I opened Safari. I went to my e-mail and got the "Welcome to Mac". Then another e-mail popped up. I was curious about it so I clicked it. The words help me popped up. I tried to delete the e-mail but when I pressed the delete button five more e-mails with the same message popped up.

Sally: What the hell! Why won't these e-mails close!

Narrator: The e-mails kept saying you've got to help me. You've got to help me. I was sick and tired of this so I turned the computer off but then it turned back on again and would just stay on. Suddenly, I smelled smoke and noticed that my next door neighbor's house was on fire.

Sally: Mom! Mrs. Baker's house is on fire!

Narrator: I called the fire department as quickly as I could. They came in a matter of minutes. They rescued Mrs. Baker from the house and put the fire out. Once, the fire department left Mrs. Baker took me over to the side to thank me.

Mrs. Baker: I heard you called the firemen thank you, dear.

Sally: I wouldn't have known you were in trouble if I hadn't gotten your e-mails.

Mrs. Baker: E-mails what e-mails?

Sally: The ones you sent me saying you needed help.

Mrs. Baker: That's impossible, my dear. I don't own a computer.

Host: What really happened here? Did Sally's computer have supernatural signals that could sense when others or in trouble or did Mrs. Baker send the e-mails but forget that she did? Then how do you explain the fact that Mrs. Baker didn't own a computer? Did we send you the truth or did we just e-mail you a work of fiction?


	3. Story 3: Supernatural Comfort

Host: People can find comfort in many things. Some find it in other people or spirituality and others like the O'Connor family try to find it in the supernatural.

Story #3: Supernatural Comfort

Mary O'Connor had been depressed ever since she found out that she had to have knee surgery. She tried everything to lift her depression. She even tried medication but nothing was working. A friend of hers told her about a medium who helped her get over a bout of depression she was having so Mary decided to try it. I mean what do I have to lose. Thought Mary. She called the medium who came over the next afternoon. "Hello, I am Loujji and you must be Mary O'Connor." Said Loujji.

"Yes." Said Mary "Please come in."

The medium came in and went into the dining room and sat at the head of the table. Mary sat next to him. She had faith that he could do it. " Who would you like to make contact with?" he asked

"My mother. " said Mary

" What was your mother's name?" asked the medium

" Mary" said Mary

"Then let's concentrate to get Mary to come to us." Said the medium who closed his eyes and looked like he was in a deep concentration. At first nothing happened and they were sitting for several minutes before the medium spoke again. "Did you have a sister named Ann?" asked the medium

"I have a sister but her name is Victoria and she's not dead." Said Mary

"I keep getting a message from a sister ann." Said the medium

"My aunt was nun and her name was Ann. She died four years ago." Said Mary

" She wants you to call Victoria and check on Edwin." Said the medium

"Something's wrong with EJ?" asked Mary very concerned about her nephew

"It's not as bad as they think he has a flu like cold. Just give him honey twice a day for the next three weeks and he'll be fine." Said the Ann through the medium.

"Are you sure you're on the line with my aunt Ann and not my father, the doctor?" asked Mary

"Positive." Said the medium

"Then if you'll excuse me…" said Mary. She went to call her sister Victoria.

"Hello?" asked Victoria from the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Vicky, it's Mary. I was just wondering how you were doing." Said Mary

"I'm fine. You nervous about the surgery tomorrow?" asked Victoria

"You have no idea! But this isn't about me. How's the family doing?" asked Mary

"Well, Paul has been busy at work, Marissa is struggling through her final year of highschool… she's taking this computer science course and it's killing her. I hope she makes it to college or at least graduates from highschool. She's also one of the leads in the school play. And Paul is busy at Colby but he seems to be having a great time there…." Said Victoria

"What about EJ?" asked Mary

"I'm really worried about him. He's been home all week with a fever of 101 and it doesn't seem to be going down. Took him to the doctor twice and the doctor doesn't seem to know what it is." Said Victoria

"Have you tried giving him honey? If you give it to him every day for the next three weeks. I'm sure he'll come around. " said Mary

"That's very specific. " said Victoria

"I got the suggestion from aunt Ann." Said Mary

"You what?" asked Victoria

"I hired a medium to contact mom and Aunt Ann came through. She told me Edwin was sick and told me how you could help him or she also said not to worry he'll be fine. " said Mary "Anyway, I'll talk to you later. "

"Bye, Mary." Said Victoria hanging up the phone. Mary sat back down at the table.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to your aunt?" asked the medium

"Yes. Get off the damn line I want to talk to my mother." Said Mary.

Eventually, Mary did talk to her mother who told her not to worry the surgery would go very well and everything would be fine and Victoria did as Mary said. Mary went into surgery and it went much better than planned and EJ got better and went back to school though he wasn't happy with the going back to school part.

The End

Host: What really happened here? Did the medium Loujji really summon the spirit of Mary's Aunt Ann? If not how to you explain the accuracy with which the medium knew everything? He had never met marry or her family. Is this the truth or did we summon you to witness a lie?


	4. Story 4: Fire

Host: They say if you play with fire you get burned. The Duncan family is currently dealing with a tragedy involving a house fire but there may be some dark secrets behind the sinister flames.

Story #4 Fire

" Mommy! Daddy! Jack!" The little girl screamed as she started running back to the burning house but she was held back by two big loving arms.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. There's nothing we can do we have to go." Said the old woman guiding the little girl away.

"What's going to happen now?" asked the little girl.

"We'll just have to pull together as a family and be more careful in the future, Karen." Said the grandmother "But right now let's just go home."

Karen got into the grandparents' car and went to their house. Over the next few weeks It seemed very easy for Karen to adjust to life without her parents,which surprised her grandparents because she was only 10. But Karen was settled into her new room and making new friends in the neighborhood. It didn't even seem to phase her when it came to the rumors spreading around about how and why the fire started. The most recent ones were that the house was haunted because it was built over an ancient Native American burial ground. Smarter people claimed the house was worth a lot of money because they had inherited it from a rich relative so the husband started the fire to claim the insurance but broke the door knob trying to get the family out and got locked inside. None of it seemed to bother Karen she was the happy normal girl she always was which pleased her grandparents very much. Her grandmother did worry that Karen was holding her feelings in but Karen's grandfather didn't think much of her behavior himself. One afternoon, however, Karen burst into the house crying and screaming. "What's wrong, honey? What happened?" her grandparents kept asking.

"Their gone." Said Karen

"Who's gone?" asked her grandmother

" Kim and her parents. There was a fire and…" said Karen

"O, Sweetheart. What exactly happened?" asked her grandfather

"I…I…" Karen refused to finish the sentence

"Young lady, it's very important that you tell us exactly what happened!" yelled her grandfather. Karen shook her head. "Then go to your room until you are ready to tell." Said the grandfather

Karen runs up to her room.

"Derrick, no need to yell at the girl. This is not her fault and she probably feels horrible enough as it is. Two fires in a week! First ,her family and now her friends. She's probably blaming herself for this and with all the pain she's holding in you yelling at her is not going to get anything accomplished. We need professional help." Said Emma

So, the next day, they put Karen in therapy. Unfortunately, Karen wouldn't tell Dr. Tremble, anything so he had to push Karen emotionally to get her to open up and even yelled at her. This upset Karen but she bottled the feelings up inside. Dr. Tremble was very disappointed in the progress and even thought about how else to get through to her on the way home. A week passed by . Then two weeks. A whole month. No call from Dr. Tremble about scheduling another appointment and Emma felt that Karen was still bottling her feelings. So she called the therapist's office.

"Dr. Quintin's office. How may I help you?" asked the secretary

" This is Emma Duncan… I was calling for Dr. Tremble." Said Emma

"O, my… you didn't hear? Dr. Tremble died in a fire about a month ago. It was right after his therapy session with your granddaughter I believe." Said the secretary

"What?" asked Emma in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Very. " said the secretary

Emma hung up the phone. "Derrick, I think we have a problem. Dr. Tremble was killed in a fire right after his therapy session with Karen."

"He what?" asked Derrick "Karen!" Karen came down the stairs. "Karen, Dr. Tremble won't be your therapist anymore. He died in a fire."

" No!" yelled Karen running up to her room crying.

Later that day, Emma was cleaning Karen's room and noticed an unlocked dairy in a drawer just for curiosity purposes and to see if she wrote her feelings down in it Emma started to read. As she read she got more and more scared. "O my god!" said Emma in shock. Just then Karen walked in

"You're reading my dairy!" she yelled

Emma turned around and saw her "Karen? Did you?" asked Emma "Did you kill them?"

Karen just smiled at her grandmother.

The End

Host: What happened here? Was Karen responsible for the death of her family? Police claimed it was a problem in the stove that started the fire? If that's true then how do you explain the similiarity to the fire that started at both her friend's house and at Dr. Tremble's house? Is this story of the family caught in a fire true or is this the result of a writer's burning imagination?


	5. Story 5: Life Lesson

Host: Camping has always been something many families and friends like to do together. Being out in the great outdoors takes you away from the hassles of life. Sarah and her fiance Jacob have decided that going camping is the best way to get to know each other before they plunge into the struggles of marriage but they may just discover the true struggles of life

Story 5: Life Lesson

Narrator: My girlfriend Sarah and I had currently been engaged for three months when this happened. We decided that the best way to really get to know each other was to go camping in the woods. I could tell she didn't really like the idea but she agreed after I told her that if we could spend a few nights in the woods we could survive anything even the struggles of marriage. So, a fews later we were packed and ready to go. The forest was so people and after a few hours even Sarah started to enjoy herself. That night we made a fire a made some s'mores.

Jacob: And he smiled at her grandmother with an evil smirk…

Sarah: I did not happen. You are making that up!

Jacob: Seriously, it happened to a neighbor of mine.

Sarah: You are so full of it!

Jacob: Fine, you tell me a better real scary story.

Sarah: Ok, I will… Once there was a couple who were very much in love.

Jacob: Like us?

Sarah: Yes. Just like us. Anyway, there were on a camping trip in woods very similar to these. When out of nowhere a mysterious figure popped out of the woods and held up a gun threatening to kill them. When they wouldn't comply with his orders he shot them both dead and then ran back into the darkness where he came from. The police searched for many weeks but no one could find any trace of him and that's why I hate to go camping because he might be out there.

Jacob: That was great! I believed you for a second

(A man jumped out of the woods holding a gun and pointing it at them. Sarah screamed and jumped into Jacob's lap clinging on to him)

Man: What are you doing here?!

Sarah: We're just camping.

Man: Get up! Both of you get up!

(Sarah and Jacob did as they were told)

Sarah: Please, don't hurt us! Please!

Man: Walk! Now!

( Sarah and Jacob walked away from the fire and deeper into the woods as the man held them at gun point.)

Stop! Now! Get on the ground both of you!

(Sarah and Jacob did as they were told) I don't want a signal word out of either one of you or I'll splatter your remains all over the flora!

Narrator: I saw Sarah take out her cell phone to call the police. I tried to reach out my hand to stop her when the man noticed her. He walked over and put the gun to her head and was about to shoot.

Jacob: No! Please don't!

Man: You must be he husband. Obviously haven't taught your wife very well so I'll punish you for her actions. ( the man pointed the gun and was about to shoot Jacob when a monsterous roar threw the man off guard and he looked up) What the fuck! ( Suddenly a hairy hand took the gun and bent it in half and then knocked the guy against a tree. Sarah and Jacob slowly got up and saw Big Foot)

Narrator: It's been 3 years since our adventure in the woods and we go to those same woods every year hoping to see Big Foot again. So, far no luck, but I hope one day we will see him so we can thank him for saving our lives.

The End

Host: What really happened here? Did Sally and Jacob really get saved by Big Foot or was it just someone else in the woods who decided to dress up like big foot and lend a helping hand but then how did they know that Sarah and Jacob were there? Is this story of the bigfoot savior true? Or is it just an urban legend we conjured up?


	6. results

Results:

Host: What did you think of the girl who predicted the end of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince? Did you think this story just HAD to be made up? Sorry, not this time. It's True. … Day Dreamer Believer: FACT

What did you think of the girl who got the mysterious e-mails? Sound like something you've heard before, maybe but I made this up… the e-mails: FICTION

What about the story of the medium who's contact with the spirits helped both a woman and a young boy? If you thought this was false. I got you. It's true…. Supernatural comfort: FACT

What about the stories about the pyro demon child? Think we made this up? Well, you're right it's fiction…Fire:FICTION

Finally, What did you think of a story of the couple who was saved by bigfoot? This must be true because there are so many bigfoot sightings? Sorry, not this time.

Life lesson: FICTION

Host: So, how were you at deciphering truth from fiction? Could you figure out the truth or was it just beyond belief.


End file.
